Promises
by Acheron's Minion
Summary: Maris watches over a drunken paranoid Darling while he sleeps, then is rewarded when unknown feelings reveal themselves. Fluffy, and Lemony. XD


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**First lemon ever. Figured there was a serious lack of League (especially Maris and Darling) fanfiction.**

Maris gazed longingly at Darling's now sleeping form. _Why me?_ He thought, as his drunken friend snuggled in to his chest. The Phrixian sighed and brushed his best friend, and long time crush's hair back from his face. He placed a chaste kiss on the unconscious man's forehead, and then let his head fall back onto his pillow.

"Night baby," he whispered, and hugged the man closer before ordering the system in his room to play his favorite movie. It was going to be a long night.

_The next morning..._

Darling came awake to find himself with his head on Maris' bare chest, and the sound of the movie "RENT" playing on medium, volume in the background.

"Mari?" He muttered, rubbing his eyes and not quite wanting to push himself up from his best-friend's warmth, but doing it anyway. Maris looked down at him with a tired smile.

"Good morning beautiful," His friend said groggily, running his hand through his hair. He looked absolutely exhausted, his beautifully featured face, was pale and he had huge dark circles under his eyes. _He stayed up last night to watch out for you. _His mind whispered, and guilt gnawed on his stomach.

"Thank-you, for staying up all night to keep watch for me," Darling said, wrapping his arms around his friend's neck and hugging him tightly. Maris grinned,

"Not a problem sweetie, you know I would never let anything happen to you. " Darling couldn't help but nuzzle his face in the crook of Maris' neck when the other man kissed him lightly on the cheek. "_You know how he feels about you Darling, what you're doing isn't fair._" His rational scolded him, but he didn't want to let go. He didn't want to have to pull away from the only person he has ever been able to truly count on. So that's why, instead of pulling back, away from Maris' personal space, instead of grabbing the half empty bottle of tondarion fire and guzzling back his temporary fix and leaving Maris to his own devices, he ran his hand up his friend's unclothed chest, grabbed the back of his neck, and pulled him into a fierce, lonely kiss.

Maris gasped at the sudden contact. His hands somehow managed to wind themselves into the other's hair without his permission. _You should stop this, pull away Maris. You're only hurting yourself. He's desperate, and probably still drunk. He'll regret this. You know he will._ Maris' mind nagged. Maris didn't listen. He couldn't, not when he'd wanted this for so long. So he did the only thing that seemed rational in his current situation. He tilted Darling's head back, and deepened the kiss.

Darling groaned deep in his throat as Maris licked at his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Darling complied. He pulled the other on top of him, so his legs could wrap around Maris' slender hips and hold him as close as possible. Maris growled and nipped playfully at his lips. He let his head fall back against the pillow, and Maris began to kiss and lick a trail from his jaw to the collar of his shirt. He expertly undid each button, kissing each piece of exposed skin until the shirt was completely gone and discarded on the floor. Darling watched his friend let out a needy groan and lean down, level with his right nipple, make complete eye contact, and then take it into his mouth. A short gasp followed by a breathy moan fell from Darling's lips as he carded his hands through Maris' hair. Maris chuckled, and he rolled the little bud between his teeth, before trailing a hand to the other's pants and undoing them.

"Maris..." Darling moaned, absentmindedly. Unfortunately, this made Maris pause. He let out a frustrated groan and then looked to Darling seriously.

"Dar, is this... we should stop." Maris began, the other clutched at him desperately,

"Please Mari, please don't do this... please be with me. Please, Mari... Don't leave me too." Darling begged, with tears in his eyes. Maris jolted. Decision suddenly made, he leaned down and captured the other's lips.

"I would never leave you, Dar." The Phrixian murmured against Darling's lips. Maris quickly kissed a path to the waist-line of Darling's pants, and then pulled them off, his boxers following just after. Gazing into the other's eyes, he dipped his head down and teased the tip of the other man's cock. Darling gripped the headboard and lolled his head to the side. Maris smirked and licked him, base to tip, before taking him into his mouth. The deep groan that rumbled from Darling's chest sent shivers down Maris' spine as he took him in as far as he could. _You're making him groan like that Mari... it's all you. _

As if a sudden realization donned on him, Darling reached down and pulled Maris up. Maris held his breath for the inevitable blast wave.

"Maris, what are you..." _please Darling, don't hate me, I'm using you, I know, I just, God... please don't let him come to his senses and freak out... "_Doing still wearing pants?" _oh...OH... _Maris sighed.

"Oh, that, I didn't know if you wanted to... or just... "

"Maris," Darling interjected sternly, he grabbed the back of Maris' head and kissed him senseless. "I'm not interested in USING you. I just want you, all of you, because it's you." This time he kissed Maris softer, tenderly, as he slid a hand between them and took off Maris' pajama pants. He threw them to the side and started stroking Maris' erection.

"Mari, do you want me?" Darling whispered in the other's ear, kissing a small but heated path to the place where Maris' neck met his shoulder and biting down lightly as he continued to stroke him.

"God yes..." Maris all but growled, with little hesitation, his hand grabbed Darling's and he licked and sucked all of his fingers, before leading it down to his entrance. "Fuck me..." he hissed, as he slowly guided the first finger in.

Darling was completely lost to the world as Maris prepared himself on his fingers. Every few seconds he could feel the muscles around them clench, and Maris would groan. Just watching the scene before him had Darling on edge. However, nothing had prepared him for the heated look on Maris' face as he pulled out the fingers and gripped Darling's cock, leading it to the place they both needed it to be. Darling cursed and groaned as his cock was slowly engulfed in silken heat.

Maris dug his nails into Darling's already scarred chest as he sunk down onto his best-friend.

"Ngh... fuck. " He groaned finally, as he fully seated himself on Darling's cock. "Jesus." Maris gasped suddenly as the other man, while trying to keep still, jerked slightly, hitting his prostate. Maris rose up a little and then let himself drop into Darling's lap, testing the waters. It was good, incredibly good. He squeaked when suddenly Darling decided to move. The other man gasped and groaned and cursed as he pounded into Maris with everything he had. He wanted Maris to scream, groan, curse, gasp, anything, as long as he made noise. So when he sat up suddenly, and shifted his partner around and to the side, before slamming his hips forward again and again, he was more than pleased.

"Oh GOD!" Maris shrieked and gripped the headboard until his knuckles turned white. The new position had Darling slamming into his prostate, hard, with each thrust, dead on. Maris could no longer see, or hear, all he could do was scream as exploding pleasure assailed him over and over. Darling reached around and grabbed Maris' cock, stroking with each long hard thrust as his orgasm came bubbling towards the surface. Maris let out a harsh cry as he came hard, and collapsed face down on the bed.

Darling shuddered as Maris clenched around him, continuing to buck back against him through his orgasm, and, with a loud curse, he came inside Maris and his muscles turned to gelatin.

Completely beat, Darling pulled out of his friend, rolled off of him slightly, turned Maris so he was lying on his back, and then curled up against his chest.

"I love you Mari, "Darling murmured against Maris' chest. " I knew you wouldn't leave me." Maris kissed his forehead gently, and brushed a loose strand of hair out of his face.

"I would never leave you Darling, I love you too much."

**REVIEW!Please.**


End file.
